Sleeping Sun
by chocomoon
Summary: eclipses are a special moment for witches... but for a certain P.E teacher and Potion mistress they are even more... summary are not my forte... rated T just to be sure... :


Second attempt at writing... another songfic... :) hope you enjoy it...

WW is not mine neither the song, "Sleeping Sun" which belongs to Nightwish.

* * *

**The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest**

**For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime**

Eclipses. They are something that have always fascinated me. I always thought there was something magical about them, even back when I did not know anything about the existence of magic. When the name "Cackle Academy" meant nothing to me. Back when I still had not met her. Constance Hardbroom.

Today I have learned that eclipses for witches are a very special event. They are the occasions when their magic is "recharged", well, it is not exactly like that, whiches do not work like mobile phone or computer... oh, am i missing the point? Am I not? Lets start again...

There is a whole ritual, long and mysterious, millennia old, which is used to gather all the magic this event releases. Constance herself was the one who explained it to me. We were in the teachers' room, and Miss Cackle and Davina were trying to explain me (to be honest with little success) the importance of eclipses and everything connected to them when Constance came in (no need to say in which way, right?). Miss Cackle asked her to try to unfold the true heart of the argument and Constance, though pretending a little annoyance (yes, I can say that she was pretending) began and she was... beautiful.

Her eyes, usually harsh and cold, were lit with the same passion present in her words... It was as if her whole persona was "lost", wrapped in the labyrinth of the subject that she was speaking about.

And then I understood what eclipses, and being a witch during such an event mean for them. I was able to do so because Constance's words were vibrating with energy and love for her craft... because she was expounding her world to me.

And for a moment I wanted so desperately to be a witch too ... not for power or for the extraordinary things that magic can make you do, but to understand better her, to touch, feel her true nature, that one hidden behind her tough and austere appearance. Because only the Constance hidden ther would be the one who would let herself be loved... yes, I cannot deny it anymore... I love her.

Another thing I learned is that during eclipses, at the end of the ritual, thanks to the magic that permeates the air, witches pray their gods, spirits of the elements, so that one of their dreams come true. Though I know I'm not a witch, I also asked for my deepest wish to come true: make her surrender to my love.

**I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
****The darkness around met  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you**

I still do not believe it. You are here.

I can see your pearly and smooth skin, oh, so perfect, shine of a silver-white light bathed by moonlight.

Emerging from the sheet that little cover you I see the soft curves of your breasts. Rosing and falling at every breath you are taking.

All around us there's silence and peace. I can only hear the sound of your breath, so delicate, while you are sleeping here, warm in my embrace. Only a few hours ago it was fast, broken by the pleasure that you, _**we**_ were feeling. The taste of your skin, of your mouth is still on my lips. Your pleading moans and sighs still echoed in my ears.

Such passion, such fire. I never felt such emotions before this night. Before you.

I hold you here in my arms, close to my heart.

Your long hair, a black wave, like a raven's wing, is scattered everywhere over your naked body,. You wuold probably kill me if I said this aloud, but right now you look like Whitesnow, asleep in her encanted slumber. I pay a bit with your hair, breathing their fragrance, mixed with the smell of your perfume and of passion we shared.

it is strange to see you so quiet, so frail. But above all it's strange to see_**you**_here with me. Naked in body and spirit resting beside me.

few hours separate us from the dawn, then the cruel light will invade these rooms and I know you will go away and tonight will be just a memory.

So, while I still have you with me, I express another wish: that this night could last forever, that darkness may enfold us and never give way to the sun.

Then I lose myself in the memories of yesterday...

_All you witches were standing in a circle in the wildest part of the forest. Golden light and magic was all around us, even I could feel the presence of aotherworldly energy in the air._

_Then you, Miss Cackle, and Miss Bat began to recite the words of the rite in a unknown language forgotten by many. The girls soon followed and at that point the wind began to blow and grew stronger and your voices as well . Your beautiful hair were flying everywhere, I could not stop staring at you... so beautiful and powerful ... more than a witch, almost one of those divinity you were invoking..._

_You all stopped and remained silent closing your eyes. I realized that was the moment when you ask for whatever wish you have to be granted. And so I expressed my desire: to show you what you mean to me. What I feel for you. To love you._

**Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
****Never finding where to go**

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

After the ceremony we walked back academy, through the woods; Miss Cackel had asked us to be at the end of the crowd. You approached me silently, without getting noticed by anyone...

"Imogene" you said.

I turned towards the sound of your voice, for once devoid of that harsh and authoritative tone that usually has. In fact my name from your lips came out almost like a sweet, almost shy sigh.

we both stopped, unnotice by others who walked in front of us.

We stood like that for what seemed a lifetime. Your eyes were shining with too many emotions to tell them apart.

You smiled at me of a sad smile and then you said only "at this night."

No other word was needed.

Nothing more was left to say.

We both knew what you meant. with those three words I knew you'd have come to me. That my wish would have come true.

But I also knew that it would have lasted only one night, only one moment, just like an eclipse.

You began to walk away.

"how did you know what I asked for?" I asked.

"I am a witch" you anwered and then you left.

**I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around met  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you**

The dawn has come.

You began to stir. I hold you close and close my eyes, pretending to sleep. I could not bear to see you leaving and I know you would prefer so too. Tonight you showed me your true self and I know what this meant for the both of us. Even if I will have you nomore. Even if from now on we will pretend that nothing happened.

You wake up. I can feel your body react under the influence of that rational and logic mind of yours. Are you regretting what we shared? God, I hope not. I do not know, I cannot see your eyes, and I don't want to open mine, I do not want to see you go away from me.

I feel your eyes on me, and then... your breath is warm on my face, on my mouth and you kiss me. It is a light, chaste kiss, just a touch, but it contains so much... so much...

Your breath breaks. Is it a sob what I hear? I don't want you to cry.

Then i hear it.

"Thank you Imogene" Ir's only a whisper.

You get up and make to leave the bed.  
I open my eyes and try to grab you, to hold you here...

but you're already gone, disappeared in thin air like only you can do.

A tear began to fall on my cheeks while I curl in bed breathing yoour smell.

Our moments together lasted the time of an eclipse, but they will remain with me _**forever**_.

**I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around met  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you**


End file.
